


thunderstorms

by lakshmi



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Confessions, F/M, i love my kids????, i will build this goddamn tag with my own two hands if i have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakshmi/pseuds/lakshmi
Summary: he finds her outside, just under the lean-to and out of the rain. barely. the water's drenched the tips of her shoes, the hem of her dress, but she doesn't seem to mind. he imagine's it's calming for her; something steady, unchanging, natural, amidst everything else. the monsters, the vampires, the human rage -- he knows it is not enjoyable nor easy for her.but he can't pity her. it's not in his nature. and she would never forgive him.





	thunderstorms

he finds her outside, just under the lean-to and out of the rain. barely. the water's drenched the tips of her shoes, the hem of her dress, but she doesn't seem to mind. he imagine's it's calming for her; something steady, unchanging,  _ natural _ , amidst everything else. the monsters, the vampires, the human rage -- he knows it is not enjoyable nor easy for her. 

 

but he can't pity her. it's not in his nature. and she would never forgive him.

 

her hands are folded in front of her, eyes glued to the horizon. she doesn't stir when he shuts the door behind him, nor when he moves closer. he's almost afraid to break whatever trance she's in, lest he remove her from the small semblance of peace she's been able to find. 

 

but, he has something to ask. say. he's not sure anymore. 

 

so he straightens up, gives a breath. tries to slow his heartbeat even an ilm. it doesn't work. he didn't expect it to. 

 

' um, sypha? ' he says, shifting the fit of his coat slightly. 

 

she looks toward him then, sharply. there are not daggers in her eyes, no, but there is ... something else. something trevor isn't sure he's qualified to place just yet. loneliness is his closest guess, but he's not about to pry. 

 

' yes? is there something you need? ' sypha replies quietly. 

 

' i. uh. ' he begins, fidgeting. ' was wondering if you were alright. i mean, i know you're the type who can take care of herself, and, you're probably fine, but. as your friend i -- feel contractually obligated to ask. and, also, y'know, i care. ' trevor, unsurprisingly, regrets the worlds the minute they've left his mouth. 

 

sypha watches the display with little amusement, but she's... almost touched by it. she does not turn fully to him, but continues to hold her gaze. ' trevor, you are... quite alright. ' she says. ' i am glad you care. ' 

 

her answer is simple, but after the few moments that pass, he isn't satisfied with her dodge. ' you didn't answer my question, syph. ' 

 

it's the silence afterwards that has him moving forwards, closer to her. he doesn't like it. it's unlike her to be quiet, reserved. trevor puts his hand on her shoulder and squeezes. ' it's... alright if you aren't. okay, i mean. ' 

 

slowly, slowly does she raise her head to meet his gaze. it's wordless, what she's trying to say, and he's not sure if he's interpreted it right. something's hurting her, that much he knows.  **_(_ ** and to be honest, he's worried it's him. it's always him, in the end. he hurts people. it's what he does.  **_)_ **

 

' i ... am facing a rather difficult choice. ' trevor raises an eyebrow at that, thankful for the loud crash of thunder to hide his gulp. ' it is you, or my sanity. and i am not sure which i would prefer. '  _ oh.  _

 

' oh, sypha, i --- ' 

 

but she holds up a hand to stop him, and he does. ' what i am trying to say, is... i am unsure whether i would prefer to suffer my isolation in favor of my  _ calling _ or to... ' sypha trails off, never breaking her gaze. ' just be. ' 

 

he takes her silence as permission to speak. ' sypha, you don't... i am not the person you should... love. to be perfectly honest. ' 

 

' but you do not contest your admiration of me, do you? ' 

 

and she is right, as always. 

 

' so what is it that keeps us apart? ' 

 

he sighs. this wasn't quite the conversation he wanted to have, but... anything for her. 

 

' listen, syph. i -- i  **hurt** people. it's what i do. it's... it could happen to you, and i could not bear it. out of all the things i would suffer, be it piss-beer or the wrath of a love-starved, insane vampire -- to bring injury to you, is the last trial i could withstand. ' it's the most open he's been in weeks, years, even. he doesn't recognise himself anymore. 

 

but she takes his hand from her shoulder, holds it in her own, and speaks again. ' then hurt me, belmont. ' sypha pulls him closer to her. ' because i do not care. you said it yourself; i am strong, yes? then let me be. it is what i do. ' 

 

he doesn't agree on the idea. he looks down, keeping her gaze but keeping her closer. ' no, you don't -- you don't get it, do you? the things that i care about are the ones that are in the most danger, and you are  _ not  _ exempt from that, no matter how strong you are. ' 

 

' neither are you. ' sypha shoots back. ' trust, belmont. for once in your life, trust. me, yourself, i do not care. ' she does, actually. ' i am not going anywhere. from my experience, you are too fiercely protective to allow that to happen, no? ' and it's sypha's smile that draws him in, brings him closer when he just  _ can't _ say no. 

 

the sudden gust of rain that the wind pushes in has him turning to cover her with his cloak, shielding her from the storm. he realises he has proved her point. 

 

the look she gives him -- that characteristic smile, the creases in the corners of her eyes -- it tells him everything he needs to know. that he's hardheaded and needlessly forthcoming, yes, but also; he matters to her, by some miracle. she rests her head against his collarbone, and he pulls his cloak around her. 

 

to be quite honest, there's nowhere else sypha belnades would rather be.


End file.
